The Secrets Unkept
by DualStarduster
Summary: When Aichi tries to become stronger in a game that made him less afraid and continue to, what happens when two kids show up holding some plan, some secret that made them so distant from the rest of the world? OC's warning.


**Quick A/N: this is my third attempt with different OC's but their roles are** **similar to Blaze and Flare. The story will hopefully hit all episodes, some may combine into one. I'm starting at episode one to 66 and hit the high points. Many chapters will be maybe 1000+ words. Chapters are rides with my own title, enjoy!**

**Ride 001: The new form of Hero**

I sighed at the boy, Aichi, who had just failed miserably at answering the question gave him. Clearly he hasn't been through much reality. I didn't laugh, he had a good idea, if your plan is to fail a back up plan is better then none at all. If you make a mistake in one then you've ruined it, however with a back up plan should you falter anywhere you can resort to the back up plan.

Next to my was my twin brother writing notes instinctively. "Kage," I whispered to him, he looked up at me and nodded. We knew what we do everyday, follow Sendo. We aren't normal clearly, but we aren't stalkers. See we... I can't tell you that, no I can never tell you that. Only he can tell you, no not my brother another boy.

After school we sat on the roof chilling waiting for the moment. See Kage said he saw Morikawa, the classes clown see a rare card Aichi had, we tended to visit a place known as Card Capital often. He has had several failures trying to defeat a brown haired kid with a massive winning streak.

"Yo Aichi,"

"There." He whispered passed his lips to meet my gaze we continued moving, down the stairs to Card Capital. This was a crucial event. We've lived harsh lives here and there. Literally here and _there. _Occasionaly we stopped by shops to make sure we get there before they do, but close enough to see the events play out. I held out my deck, Oracle Think Tank, he held out his, Dimensional Police. When we stepped in the brown haired boy had already began beating Morikawa. "Tche, pathetic." He hissed.

"N-no way, I lose..."

He had too many flaws. Too many openings, his deck is too focused on Grade 3. To get there you need a grade 1 first, he only has two Barrs. Not to mention hardly any triggers.

Continuously claiming to own a deck of all power cards. Which truthfully he did, should he be lucky to pull it off, The amount of cards from different clans limits the abilities. It's unnerving he calls himself the great and powerful Morikawa.

We set our decks down on another table, "Think he might be the one? The one they've been looking for?" I said looking at the brown haired boy.

"Maybe, oh here's that kid, Aichi..." Just on cue he came in demanding for the card back.

"This card is mine, what's lost in a cardfight can only be won back in a cardfight.

So that's just what they did. With the card given to him on a loan until he loses or gains it when he wins.

"Alright, Blaster Blade is gonna attack your vanguard!"

"I think," I said looking at him.

"It's too soon to call." He stopped me.

He was excited, he could see the image in his head, that much was obvious about Sendo, but could he be the one we were meant to find? Or are we pulling our luck.

"Not so fast I guard, with Taar!" 10,000 shield, with a grade 2 you have 1 shot, and that's exactly what he needs. One trigger, he wins if Kai doesn't pull a heal trigger which chances aren't ideal at this point. "What are you gonna do now Sendo?"

"I search for a drive check!" He shakily touches the top card of his deck. Get a heal he heals a damage and goes through, a draw, should he get a heal you have another card to guard with, a stand he can attack again, and with a critical he'd need two heal triggers. Chances lean towards him on winning with all having a good result. However, a standard deck contains 16 triggers, four of each. A deck requires 50 cards in order to play, so does he have the chance at this round?

He flips it over the card glows.

The store's clerk stood next to them, as the boy gasped she explained. "Critical Trigger online, That's plus 5000 power and one more damage."

The others gasped. "No way!"

"Kai's about to lose."

"Is this really the same Aichi Sendo from school?"

The damage went through, with the first card he had lost.

Kai slammed his hands on the table, and moved it over to Blaster Blade and flung it towards Aichi, he cleaned his deck and grabbed his bag. "Looks like that card was yours after all."

"H-hey Kai wait up!" his friend called for him.

I looked at Kage, "Go back?"

"We have to, they've got to know now." So we left that place to head home in the mall. Strange isn't it?

* * *

**So this is the expected length, give or take...**

**This is my final attempt, if I give up, I give up there's no way this will work out I have tried all the ideas and this is my last one.**

**You've read it now you tell me! Was it good or bad? Could use some work, needs clearing up? Who are they good or bad?**

**I don't plan on writing from Aichi's POV or Kai's on some chapters because they focus around them, therefor I don't want to reiterate what happens but with these two strange OC's it'll be much more fun having the words change around!**

**Will I do cardfights? Maybe but much shorter ones not long two+ episodes.**

**Just like this one I might just shove two episodes together.**


End file.
